


The Galaxy for your safety

by charlottefrey



Series: My lil ginger baby and his cute lil emo [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux being jealous, Kylo being jealous, M/M, Stupid Boys, slow burn-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a drawing of artllama.</p><p>After the Destruction of his Star Killer base, General Hux is ordered to control the escalation situation on Naboo, along with Lord Ren and one of his knights, Ser Oerda. But after the final training, Lord Ren has undergone, the man is changed and it confuses Hux beyond anything.<br/>Until the realizations comes to him in form of an...odd package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thousand thanks to artllama for letting me use their art! The link is to be found at the end of the chapter as a teaser for the following.  
> Four chapters are ready and uploaded and i will post them one every day. It sorta turned out to be a lot longer than i imagined it, so i need to split it up or else it would have been just too much.  
> I hope you notice this: I made a point of using General Hux/Lord Ren and Hux/Kylo in certain situations.  
> Have fun!

General Hux looked over the destroyed Star Killer Base from the Finalizer. His heart burned with anger and frustration as he watched the remains of the once brilliant base. His mind child. With a frustrated sigh, he turned and walked away from the large windows towards the main holo room on the bridge.

   “Mitaka, take over the bridge.” The younger man looked up and nodded, not commenting on the lack of title in the General’s address. When he stepped into the holo room, he spotted Lord Ren immediately. The knight had fulfilled his training in two standard weeks. The changes were slight, but therefore more obvious. For instance, he was standing taller and walked lighter.

   “General Hux.” The Dark Jedi said. The door snapped shut behind Hux.

   “Lord Ren.” He replied quietly. “What are the Supreme Leaders orders?”

The knight was standing perfectly motionless while General Hux paced around the holo pad.

   “We are to gather what we can from the broken base. Then bring the remains to Morset 3 and wait for the Supreme Leader on the base.”

Hux nodded slowly and let his guard down a little. He leaned down on the holo pad heavily. Lord Ren stepped closer, one hand raised as if he was trying to console the general.

   “I know your feelings General.” He lowered the hand again.

It took Hux by surprise this sudden softness of the Dark Jedi. When he looked at the knight’s mask, he furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t know what to reply to this, but was thankfully interrupted by steps outside. Standing upright again, he straightened his uniform jacket and pushed the button to open the door.

One of Ren’s knights stepped inside, door closing right behind them. The mask was partly painted in a chipped yellow colour reminding General Hux of the old 212th legion under General Kenobi during the Clone Wars.

   “Lord Ren, General Hux.” Their voice was flat and cold, the mask modulating it that way. “What are the orders.”

   “Salvage what can, let the rest go.” General Hux said, back in his stern mask. With a slight frown, he noted the slight tilt of head when the knight looked at their master for clarification. Ren gave a court nod.

   “And Ser Oerda, the Knights of Ren meet in two hours for training.” Lord Ren looked at his fellow knight and the slow bow of their head before they left.

   “I hope you have your knights under control, Ren.” General Hux said with only a fraction of the venom he used to have. It had been bad to have Lord Ren alone on the Finalizer, General Hux didn’t know what the lot of them could boil up.

   “Be assured General Hux, that I have their full loyalty. No one will change their mind.” Ren said, not really as a comeback, more like a reply. The general watched the other man with a deep frown.

   “What…” He began, but trailed off.

   “You should rest.” The Dark Jedi said and walked out, leaving the general behind in the cold room.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

General Hux frowned harder, while the headache in the back of his skull bored itself deeper. It felt as if someone was drilling through his bones and brains with some heavy machinery. But yet again, he delayed his sleep to finish up work.

If he wouldn’t have been intruded by Lord Ren. The door snapped open and slammed shut, a sign that the knight had used the Force to enter the personal quarters.

   “General Hux, go to bed. Your discomfort seeps out of you and disturbs my meditation.” The voice behind the mask was calm, a lot calmer than what Hux had expected from the knight. Rising from his chair, he looked at the other.

   “Why are you intruding into my quarters, Ren?” He said sharply and slowly, letting all his anger off on the man.

   “Because you are not doing yourself, your ship, our mission or the people around you any good. Lieutenant Mitaka is even slightly affected and snapped at a trooper earlier. And he is by far the least Force sensible man here.” Lord Ren stepped closer and tapped a finger on the desk.

Bristling with pent up rage, the general came around the desk to shout at Lord Ren properly. But he was so weak in the knees that he nearly stumbled and fell. Lord Ren lifted his hand and let the Force catch the falling man and sit him back into the chair. The embarrassment washed away the rage in a quick tide.

   “Excuse me, Lord Ren.” General Hux said slowly. He looked up, still feeling feeble, a state of being he loathed.

   “Do not be sorry.” The other came around the desk and helped him over to the armchair and made him sit.

Why he let himself be so man-handled, he didn’t know, but the odd sense of comfort radiating off the knight was calming.

   “As I said earlier, I know how you feel. I was with you when the Star Killer Base blew up.” Lord Ren sat down across from him. “Though I was injured myself, I felt the regret and anger radiating off you.”

   “It was my brain child.” He hadn’t meant for his voice to sound so sad or even to say it at all, but it slipped his control, maybe due to lack of sleep.

There was a slow nod in reply. The general felt all the hours of missed sleep catching up with him and he relaxed more into the soft cushion of the chair.

   “General, there is nothing bad in being human. It is what defines us.” Lord Ren said.

In his sleepy mind, the general found all this very odd. He talking to Lord Ren about his personal feelings and the other even going that far to comfort him.

   “See, there’s the problem.” General Hux said, struggling with his mind to force it to work. “I do not see that being human is a good thing. I’d much rather be a droid.” The heavy blanket of exhaustion was coming to it’s full effect now and the general was embarrassed about it and hope the knight would just go.

   “I do partly understand.” Lord Ren leaned back a little and raised his hands up to his mask and to the general’s surprise he opened it and put it aside, handling the device gently. His glossy dark hair washed around his face. “I feel the same way, that’s why I am wearing my mask. But…” He said and stood up to stand in front of the general.

Hux had watched the scene before him with the eye of and onlooker. He, slouched in his chair, speaking about philosophical topics with his arch nemesis. So taken up in this thought he was that the noticed Kylo bending down only when his face was right before his.

   “But if we weren’t human, could we do this?” Then Kylo kissed him softly, feather-light on the lips.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

The next morning, General Hux woke to a smoothly running ship without him. His mind felt oddly stiff like his limbs did and he realized that he had finally been able to sleep through the night. As he rolled out of bed, he noticed that he was still wearing his uniform. With a frown he padded over to his bathroom and showered.

While the hot water woke his stiff muscles, he thought about how he got to bed in his uniform. As he looked back on the evening, he remembered Lord Ren in his quarters. The conversation they had was fuzzy, more a dream than a memory and in the very end…the kiss.

With a shake of his head, General Hux began to scrub his body. Lord Ren kissing him? That was something less likely to happen than him turning back to the light side. His mind was playing tricks on him.

After his shower, General Hux went straight to the bridge. Before he ate, he wanted to check on his subordinates. To his surprise, the Dark Jedi stood by the windows, giving calm and gave out the morning orders.

When the bridge crew heard the blast door open, they turned around to him. Some of them looked worried, but their expressions changed into relief when they saw the general.

   “Please continue, Lord Ren.” General Hux said with a small smile. The knight continued and General Hux listened, somewhat pleased that the Dark Jedi seemed to have finally became responsible.

   “A word, General Hux.” Lord Ren said as he walked towards the general.

Something like worry gnawed on the general’s insides, thinking about the dream-kiss. Would the Dark Jedi  be able to see into his thoughts like he did on the way back to Supreme Leader Snoke?

But when the two stood in the main holo room, the knight simply decided to loom over the general.

   “Very well, what do you have to tell me.” He asked, annoyed with Lord Ren already.

   “The planet Naboo has begun uprisings. There are Resistance fighters on the ground and I suspect that the population, both human as well as Gungan, supports them. Supreme Leader Snoke ordered the both of us on the mission to asses the situation. The Finalizer is to remain here.”

   “Wait.” General Hux interrupted Lord Ren. “The Finalizer is my flag ship. She’s what strikes the fear into the Resistance’ heart.”

   “Snoke has built another ship from your designs for the Finalizer. It waits only a short flight from here by the former location of Alderaan.”

General Hux frowned hard. He loved the Finalizer with all his heart. He began to pace around the holo room.

   “Who is to remain as commander.”

   “Captain Phasma and Lieutenant Mitaka.”

General Hux didn’t like this all. He frowned and felt a cold shiver of dread run through him. He had to leave yet again something behind that was dear to him.

   “Very well. Can we leave right away, or do we have to wait for something or someone?” In his voice it was clear that he truly disliked all this.

Lord Ren had followed General Hux’ movement around the room with his head. He now stopped and straightened a little more. The knight didn’t comment on any of the show and remained calm.

   “Ser Oerda is to come with us, as my second hand.”

General Hux’ head shot around. But he knew arguing would be futile.

   “Fine.” He snapped. “We leave tomorrow 0900.”

* * *

 

Link to artllama: [XX](http://artllama.tumblr.com/post/145423048336/why-the-knight-runs-his-tongue-along-his)


	2. Chapter 2

Being together with two Knights of Ren on a small ship was infuriating. General Hux was the only one on the entire ship that didn’t wear a mask. Ser Oerda was entirely different from Lord Ren. Their steps were cat-like and their entire existence usually went unnoticed, in contrast to the raw power the man emitted.

General Hux stood on the bridge and watched into the void of light speed. The silence on the ship was deafening. No one dared to utter a word and apart from the far away beeping of droids and computers, there was no sound that would suggest human involvement.

   “General Hux.” Ser Oerda said with their flat voice. “We are to arrive at our destiny in a few minutes. Lord Ren requested you to come to the main room to wait and prepare to board the Destruction.”

General Hux found the name of this new ship bitter. As if Snoke and he played a game of cards and the Supreme Leader had just pulled another card out of nowhere. _Better then your little Finalizer._ He imagined him saying. Seething with rage he barely kept his calm.

While he followed the knight to the main room, he forced his emotions down, stifling them under a blanket of self-control.

   “General.” Lord Ren said slowly. “The Destruction awaits us.” If he felt the anger and annoyance radiating off the general he didn’t comment on it.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

The ship looked like his Finalizer, but felt different, wrong. As if someone had taken your favourite toy and replicated it, turned it into something twisted and unnatural.

It was _wrong_. General Hux frowned as he walked the corridors. Everything from the crew to the mechanics was the same, yet the general hated the ship instantly. Still, he had orders to fulfil and he’d be damned if his hate would stop him.

   “General Hux, Lord Ren.” An officer with bright green eyes stepped forward, when they entered the bridge. “Welcome aboard the Destruction.” Her long blond hair shimmered in the overhead lights. “Our orders are to place it under your command.”

   “Your name, officer.”

   “Lieutenant Riggs, General.” She saluted and stood aware.

   “Thank you for the welcome, resume your post, Lieutenant Riggs.”

   “Yes, General.” Hurrying off, she passed Ser Oerda and Lord Ren and flinched slightly.

   “Bridge crew, I am your new general and commander. My second in command is Lord Kylo Ren here.” Lifting one arm, he pointed to the hooded and cloaked person beside him. “I understand that our mission is to stifle the rebellion on Naboo, so we shall hurry and fulfil the Supreme Leaders order. Set course for Naboo and prepare for light speed.”

The bridge crew saluted and returned to work.

   “I don’t like it here, General Hux.” Ser Oerda said quietly when Lord Ren walked to the windows, leaving the two behind. “The Force feels odd in this ship.”

Instead of snapping back at the knight that this was obvious, he thought about it for a second. They weren’t Lord Ren’s right hand for nothing. There must be something really wrong if it was to be felt in the Force.

   “Yes. I may not be force sensitive, but there is something off about it. Keep your eyes open, Ser Oerda.” General Hux told them.

They replied with a quick nod and excused them from the bridge. General Hux strode down the runway towards the figure of Lord Ren at the windows.

   “Has Ser Oerda felt it too?” Turning his head to General Hux, Lord Ren spoke quietly.

   “Yes.” General Hux was surprised that the knight talked to him something not-mission related. “But there is nothing we can do about it.”

   “We have to be extra careful.” Lord Ren turned back to the windows just as they hit light speed.

General Hux stared at the other man, the flashing lights illuminated the mask weirdly. He still didn’t understand this new Lord Ren, maybe he would never get the hand of this man. It was as if he had made a 180 degree turn during the final weeks of his training. Eventually the Dark Jedi walked off, leaving the general with his thoughts of Lord Ren’s lips.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

General Hux stepped onto the landing shuttle with Lord Ren and Ser Oerda. The troopers were already taking off. The doors were closing slowly.

   “Ready to see some action.” Lord Ren asks slowly, a slight bit of his old venom and sarcasm in his voice.

   “I very much intend to kill today, so don’t get into my way.” Tightening his glove, the general gave the knight a knowing look. “I usually don’t slip when I am shooting my gun, but it would be shame for you to get in the way.”

   “Then you should watch out, because even though I have a new sabre, I am still practicing the same fighting style than before.” Lord Ren even made the effort to lean down a little bit, the mask only a hand width from General Hux’ face. “And as a blaster fighter one hardly moves. It would be a shame to accidently slice you in half.”

The other sneered and passed the knight. Ser Oerda had watched the exchange and shook their head. But they didn’t utter a word about the exchange.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

The Queen of Naboo didn’t come to greet them. Instead a huge number of Nabooians and Gungans attacked the landing party. General Hux, having expected something like that, pulled his blaster.

   “Squad one and three, form attack position. Squad two, call for support and protect the shuttles!” He shouted over the sound of blasters going off.

Lord Ren pulled his light sabre and ignited it. The smooth, silent blade was so much unlike the old sabre he had. The grip was rounded and Hux knew that this design was even older than Darth Vader’s time. It was a form of sabre used by Count Dooku and Assai Ventress, his apprentice, during the Clone Wars. And even the Count had it from even older times.

Ser Oerda pulled hers, the blade a lot darker shade of red than Lord Ren’s. More like human blood. Both Dark Jedis attacked, jumping over the first line of defences, slaughtering the Nabooians and Gungans. General Hux strode forward and shot precision shots from his standard blaster.

Ten more shuttles touched down behind him as the battle commenced. He shouted more orders and the defenders of Naboo ran when they saw the strength their enemies had. Ser Oerda and Lord Ren returned to the general, both with their sabres still turned on.

   “That was the first wave of attack I presume.” Lord Ren said and sheathed his sabre.

   “Yes.” General Hux said. He turned to the troops. “Secure the area. Clear the palace and take everyone hostage if possible. And get me a com link.” The troopers scattered.

   “What is your plan of attack.” Ser Oerda asked, sheathing her sabre finally.

General Hux turned back to the two of them and grinned a devious smile.

   “They expect me to take the city and then the smaller outskirts and towns around. But I want them to come to me, here. The faster troops, AT-TT’s and AT-ST’s will take the smaller cities around and I will send a special unit to destroy Gungan City. That will drive them here into the city. But they have to think us gone. So I am sending the troops and all shuttles away. We three will stay here.”

   “Only we three?” Lord Ren asked. “It will put us in great danger of getting killed or captured.”

   “Sure, you think that.” General Hux replied. “The Nabooians are dump, I have sent a small group of experienced fighters here before hand. Disguised as normal travellers, they have settled not far away from here and will come when I send them the all okay signal.”

   “You planned this longer I presume?” Ser Oerda asked.

   “I planned this since the moment I knew we would have to take Naboo.” General Hux smirked. “And I assure you, these set of people are…special.”

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

Laul Tarkin cocked her blaster while General Hux explained his plan. Lord Ren and Ser Oerda watched the three First-Order-loyal bounty hunters.

   “You’ve always been the perfect fusion of brain and brawn, Hux.” Laul said and looked at her former classmate. “Back at the Academy we used to say that you would one day rule the Galaxy.”

   “You were a flatter back then and now, Laul. Now, what do have to say about all this?” General Hux arched one of his eyebrows.

Sliding off the windowsill, Laul marched forward. Her two companions, both former Academy students, shifted as they watched her. She tucked her blaster away and smirked at the holo in front of her.

   “It’s brilliant my dear.” Ignoring General Hux’ hiss, Laul put her hands down on the holo pad. “I especially love the deceptive part. I have to voice concerns for my and my companion’s safety. We take a huge risk here.”

   “You said, you’d do anything for an old friend.” General Hux reminded her and stepped towards her.

The woman put her hand on her hips and turned to the general. There was a sudden sexual tension in the room. Laul lifted her chin defensively and sneered a little. On the other hand, General Hux lifted one eyebrow slightly and a smirk teased his lips.

   “My dear.” Laul began softly. “I am only teasing. I will watch your back. Just like you watch mine.” Then she walked off and her two friends followed her.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

Lord Ren and General Hux were alone again. The sun was setting outside the palace walls, drowning the room in with colour. Lord Ren moved through this heavy light like a living breathing shadow. Standing by the holo pad, General Hux went over his plan again.

   “What is your history with Laul Tarkin?” The knight spoke up out of nowhere. He stood by the window and turned to the general.

Looking up from his holo pad, the other man frowned at Lord Ren. He straightened and walked around it to stand in front of the Dark Jedi.

   “Laul Tarkin was one of the more…special Academy students. She was destined to be a great leader, but when given the choice between order and chaos, she chose chaos. Her father disowned her for that, he expected her to become a great as her grandfather, Grand Moff Tarkin, the commander of the First Death Star. What he didn’t expect is for her to turn out to be one of the deadliest and most expensive assassin in the entire Outer Rim.

“Her reputation as a bounty hunter and mercenary is legendary if you know the right people. Laul has the strength many of the First Order officers, no matter which rank, do not posses. I trust her with my life, for she has had the order to kill me twice and both times, she just barely avoided killing me. She has honour, something many bounty hunters do not posses.”

   “You have trained with her I take it?” Lord Ren asks, a strange undertone to his voice.

   “Yes. She has been a year under me, but sparred with people above my age class. There was the rumour that she was invincible.” General Hux gave a court laugh, not quite knowing why he told Lord Ren all this. Maybe it was the exhaustion washing over him.

   “Did you…love her?”

General Hux stared at the knight. Was there the undertone of jealousy in the other’s voice?

   “No. Never. She doesn’t quite…fit my type. Though she has the annoying tendency to flirt with everything that has legs or none.” The general furrowed his brows in confusion.

After that statement, Lord Ren’s shoulder relaxed and he turned a little to the windows.

   “Why where you asking?” General Hux asked.

   “Attachment is not good in battle.” Lord Ren said and turned sharply, leaving the general dumbfounded.

For a second there, the knight had sounded…like a Jedi. And as if he had to justify something.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning brought the Nabooians and surviving Gungangs to the city. General Hux awaited them patiently, ordering to seal of the city as soon as the last man had entered. He waited patiently in the palace until the first solider was to arrive.

When they came, he was grateful for Lord Ren by his side. The Dark Jedi slaughtered the attackers faster than they could run in through the doors. General Hux was shooting around him, but he neither had protective armour nor a light sabre to protect himself from the onslaught.

Eventually he ended up taking cover behind Lord Ren, shooting at random into the masses. The men began to drop in number until the wave ebbed off.

   “Thank you Lord Ren.” General Hux said and looked at the hooded man.

   “It was a pleasure fighting with you. I am surprised how precise these blasters can be.”

   “With the right training, anything can be perfected.” General Hux replied.

Lord Ren’s com link buzzed just that minute and Ser Oerda spoke through the static.

   _“Lord Ren, the South and West entrance are secure. East entrance is still under attack, but I think we can handle it pretty soon. The troopers have arrived and those who have surrendered are gathered on the main road.”_

   “Thank you, Oerda.” The connection broke off.

   “My plan worked out brilliantly then.” General Hux said, enormously satisfied. Laul entered the room, her two companions behind her. Her sniper gun hung around her back and again she looked satisfied.

   “Wonderful work, my dear.” She told General Hux.

   “How often have I told you that I despise pet names?”

Laul gave a light laugh and shook her head.

   “You enjoy mocking me?”

Anyone but the hardened bounty hunter would have wilted under the intense stare of General Hux and the pure iron of his voice. But Laul merely winked.

   “General, what are we to do now?” Lord Ren interfered and the other man turned to him with calm eyes.

   “We will inform the inhabitants of Naboo that their measly little revolution has failed.” Striding out of the door, the general’s coat billowed behind him and Lord Ren was close to his heels, hand clenched in anger under the long sleeve of his coat as they passed Laul Tarkin.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

When General Hux stepped out of the palace building, the entirety of the people on the large main road quieted down. It seemed as if they had finally accepted their defeat. With a smirk, General Hux positioned himself in front of them.

   “People of Naboo, your planet has fallen into my hands and that is only your fault. Supporting the Resistance in these times is not a good idea, especially if the First Order is onto you. This planet will receive the honour of…” The general was interrupted by a bunch of men jumping off the roof of the palace and landing a few feet away from him.

Most of them wielded blasters, a few held electricity staffs, and Lord Ren ignited his sabre blocking the first few shots. Then the Dark Jedi charged, deflecting the blaster shots back to the shooters. When he was close enough he twirled, beheading three of them and went straight into a heavy blow from above, halving another fighter. The last two tried to fend him away with their staffs.

But Lord Ren simply hacked the tops off and drove his sabre through one of their hearts and gutted the other before he cut his throat. Only now General Hux moved again, so much had the fight captivated him. Blood dripped from a blaster wound on the knight’s shoulder.

   “You should return inside.” Lord Ren said. “I will deal with this situation.” The blaster wound looked nasty, so General Hux took his uninjured arm holding the sabre.

   “It is no use. I have a different idea, one that is much more…dramatic than a Dark Jedi slaughtering them. Come inside.” The two men turned on their heels and left.

   “What is your idea?” Lord Ren asked him.

   “First of…” General Hux waved a medical droid over. “Get patched up!”

The injured troopers around them looked up, wondering what the exchange and the commotion outside where all about. But before any could properly under stand, Lord Ren pulled General Hux into a smaller room leading from the the main corridor.

   “I won’t expose myself in front of these people.” The sharp hiss sounded odd through the mask’s sound converter.

   “Fine, but you will let the droid look at you.” General Hux said and went outside to quickly fetch the droid.

When he returned, Lord Ren stood in a rigid posture and scoffed when he saw the look the general gave him. Slowly he took off his mask and undid his hood as well as his tunic. General Hux watched all this from a save distance, though no distance had ever been safe from Kylo.

But now he saw that the knight was truly tamed. Letting himself be ordered by Hux and actually not harming either the droid or the general was a feat the old Kylo wouldn’t have been able to do.

He also noted the long scar down Kylo’s right shoulder and the blaster wound in his stomach. His face was the biggest surprise for Hux. The scar wasn’t angry red as he expected it to be. It turned to silver and nearly non-existent in a few weeks. Force-healing he assumed, though it was a long forgotten tradition.

   “Say something Hux, don’t just be rude and stare.”

   “The scar.” His own voice sounded foreign in his ears when he spoke. “Is it Force-healed?”

Nearly self-consciously Kylo lifted his hand and touched the scar on his oddly beautiful face.

   “Oerda is very skilled at what she does. And yes, it was Force-healing. Something…Luke taught us.”

A cold shiver went through the general when Kylo mentioned his uncle. The knight seemed to have lost his obsession to kill him with all the other traits that annoyed the general.

   “It looks very good.” Hux admitted.

The droid rolled back and returned to neutral position.

   “The wound is tended to.” He simply said and returned into the corridor.

Just as he left, Ser Oerda came in, their mask having a few scratches more.

   “Lord Ren.” Just as the door closed, they took off their mask. The brow skinned Twi’lek woman looked directly at her master. “What are we to do with the people outside?”

   “The general had an idea.” Kylo pointed over to the other man as he got dressed again.

   “Call the Destruction. They shall destroy…” Here Hux chuckled, the name of this ship was simply too ridiculous. “the three biggest cities. Let her hoover over here for a bit before she goes back into space. Also they have to send the shuttles down so we can bring the troopers back up.”

   “Will do, General Hux.” She turned and put one hand reassuringly on Lord Ren’s uninjured shoulder before leaving.

At that display of affection Hux tensed and Oerda looked over her shoulder, eyes twinkling slightly.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

Lord Ren didn’t speak to General Hux again. The Dark Jedi left with the troops for the Destruction and left General Hux and Laul Tarkin behind.

   “What do you think of Lord Ren?” He asked her.

   “He is an able warrior. I saw the trick he pulled with your attackers.” Laul looked at her old friend. “Also he is very protective and focused on you.”

Looking up in surprise, Hux stepped over to the woman sitting on the windowsill.

   “Pray tell me where you go that illusion.”

Her eyes twinkled, much like Oerda’s had done earlier. The smirk on her lips infuriated Hux.

   “What is it Laul, spit it out.” Gripping her forearm, Hux let his rage and impatience show.

   “Calm, Hux.” Shaking his hand off, she shifted. “It’s quite easy. Whenever you are gone from the room, he is uneasy as if you could die on the spot. And when you return to his side, he relaxed, but reacts…protective and nearly possessive whenever someone talks to you. His hand once reached for his sabre when I called you ‘dear’.”

   “That’s why you said it so often when he was around.”

   “Exactly. Whatever is going on with your Dark Jedi, it must be something running deeply within him.”

With these last words, Laul left him too. Hux followed her with his eyes until the door of the throne room closed behind her again.


	4. Chapter 4

When General Hux stepped on the bridge, Lieutenant Riggs came over to him.

   “Welcome back. Your mission on the planet was very successful. The captured Queen of Naboo is ready for negotiations with the Order.” The woman smiled. “Lord Ren has left the Destruction with unknown course on a shuttle.”

General Hux turned to her with surprise and something akin to unease.

   “When did he leave?”

   “He came back from the planet, went to his rooms for about two hours and then left. Ser Oerda has informed me that it has something to do with a mission he had from Supreme Leader Snoke.”

   “Very well.” The general said slowly. “Thank you for informing me. Bring the Queen and her advisor into the briefing room two and I will go and find Ser Oerda.”

   “I think you wont need to search for me.” The unemotional voice behind him said. “I am ready to begin the negotiations by your side in Lord Ren’s stead.”

Turning, General Hux found the knight standing at ease on the bridge. He wished he could see her eyes, but only to shout into her actual face why she let Kylo go. But instead he simply walked past her, expecting her to follow him.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

The negotiations were over quick. The Queen of Naboo, Samela, was not keen on another round of destruction to her home world and agreed to each and every point of the contract that was to be sealed between the First Order and Naboo. Despite the easiness, General Hux found himself worried about Kylo.

But instead of speaking to Ser Oerda, maybe the only person knowing what was going on with the knight, he went into his rooms to sleep. After all it had been a long and tiring two days and he needed his sleep.

In the middle of the night he was woken by the forceful opening of his doors. Jerking upright, General Hux lifted his blaster, which he had tucked under the pillow.

But it was Kylo, broad shouldered and masked as ever. He held something in his arms and walked slowly to the desk, not glancing once to the the man in the bed.

   “Get dressed General, you should not be wearing pyjamas for this.” The voice was colder than ever and the general found himself obliging.

When he left the changing room in full uniform with his greatcoat, Kylo had taken off his helmet and rested it beside the package on the desk.

   “What kind of thing have you brought me here?” Hux asked as he walked around the table and stood opposite of Kylo.

Without flourish, the knight waved his had and the flaps of the fabric glided off the thing inside. With a mixture of disgust, surprise and confusion, Hux stepped back. It wasn’t for some time until he spoke again.

   “You killed Supreme Leader Snoke?”

He hadn’t meant for his voice to crack in the end or the shivering motion he did with his hand. But then Kylo looked up from the severed head and gave a weak smile, like an apology.

   ”Why.”

The knight ran his tongue along his bottom lip to wet it, parting them to finally speak.

   “Snoke feared you would be the one to dethrone him. He wanted the threat removed and ordered me to dispose of you.”

Warmth seeped through Hux’ body, for what reason, he did not know.

   “When did this order come?”

   “It was my last assignment after which I would have completed my training. But I found out about the Sith ways. That the master and apprentice will at some point battle and the winner will be the new master. That’s why there should always only be two Sith, master and apprentice.” Kylo stepped back a little and walked around the desk.

   “Was it hard?”

   “It was surprisingly easy.” Kylo said softly. “Easier than I expected. Snoke was weakened by age and illness and used me like a tool. And I didn’t want that. He knew of my feelings for you and wanted you gone.” The knight looked the general directly into the eyes.

For a few long seconds neither said anything, unmoving, the only sound their quickening breaths. Then Hux stepped forward, Kylo dove down and they kissed.

The turmoil of feelings in Hux was overwhelming. He knew now that he truly loved Kylo, even with all his faults. But he hoped for a good outcome to their story. And he was proud that Kylo had finally stood up to the Supreme Leader.

One of Hux’ hands came to rest on Kylo’s shoulder, the other cradled his face. Kylo held Hux around his middle, holding him close to the Dark Jedi. When the parted, Hux felt dizzy, not only from lack of oxygen.

   “What are we to do now?” He asked and looked at the head on his table. Resting his head on Kylo’s shoulder, he furrowed his eyebrows.

   “You’d make a great Emperor.” Kylo merely said.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

Hux usually didn’t like fancy uniforms, but he had to admit the red-black uniform made specially for him was…thrilling to say the least. It fitted his body closely and comfortably. He was still admiring the view in his mirror when Kylo entered the room.

The Dark Jedi had chosen a deep red cloak to the usual black tattered one he wore to that point. Other than that, he looked not much different.

   “Emperor Hux.” He said slowly.

Hux smirked and turned fully to his Knight.

   “Lord Ren.”

   “Your first speech was…incredible.”

   “Flatterer.” Hux said without venom. He knew that Kylo was serious. “I was surprised to see so many of the old officers in rank today.”

   “What do plan with those who have chosen to not attend?” Kylo asked leisurely, taking off his helmet and sitting down on the bed.

   “Off the bed!” The redhaired ordered without missing a beat before answering. “And I will send Laul after them. She’s even ready to take over a leading position if I ever needed her.”

   “You will take her.” Standing up, the Dark Jedi walked over to the sofa and sat down there.

   “Sharp observation.”

   “You know I don’t really like her.” Kylo looked at Hux. “She flirts with you too much for my liking.”

   “Kylo, don’t be daft.” Hux said sharply. “I have no feelings for her and she certainly has none for me.” His voice turned softer. “I love you and you should know that.”

Kylo’s eyes closed, as if on their own accord. He looked tired, worried. Hux knew this expression far too well, after all it was the Dark Jedi who fended off most of his new enemies. He knew Kylo worried for his safety, now even more than before he killed Snoke.

   “I know. I keep the memory of the first time you confessed it to me in my mind all the time when you are not around. But still, I won’t be able to keep you safe.”

   “There are others than you. Laul, Phasma, Mitaka. They are here to protect me when you can’t. And I know that you will be by my side for most of the time.” Kneeling down in front of Kylo, he took his clenched, ungloved hand into his own, craving the feeling of skin against skin.

   “Hux.” Kylo’s voice was rough. “I love you so much…I would give up the Galaxy for your love and life.” He opened his eyes and there was an expression of pure love in his eyes.

   “I know you will Kylo. And you know I would do the same for you.”

Gently Hux lifted Kylo’s hand up and kissed it gently. The Dark Jedi gave a soft smile in response. Hux rose only to sit down beside Kylo and cuddle up to him.


End file.
